


[Podfic] Loving You 3000

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Loving You 3000" by athletiger.He stared. On his chest, above his palpitating heart, was the number 3000. Steve’s fingers lifted, unbidden, and he brushed over the numbers, which only stared back at him.His chest constricted, then swelled.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	[Podfic] Loving You 3000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loving You 3000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352722) by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger). 
  * In response to a prompt by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> <3 Happy Stocking Day, tigalina. xoxo <3

Fic by athletiger  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/isrxozl6ry2d7n2/Loving+You+3000.mp3/file)

12:10|| 23.34 MB


End file.
